Gogeta (Dragon Ball Series)
Power Manga and Anime Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) believes that the Fusion Dance fusion of Goku and Vegeta would be unable to defeat him. While inside Super Buu, Goku suggests to Vegeta that they fuse again through the use of the Fusion Dance, suggesting that the fusion's power would be capable of defeating Super Buu. Movies In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Gogeta is formed by Goku and Vegeta because of a desperate need to get rid of the pure evil Super Janemba. Gogeta easily defeats Janemba using his Stardust Breaker move. As Super Gogeta took no damage from Super Janemba's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him. In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after Goku is severely beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus in two blows, Goku says even fusing with Vegeta probably would not be strong enough to beat Beerus. Though, it is unclear if he's referring to doing Potara Fusion or doing the Fusion Dance. Dragon Ball GT Gogeta is shown to be able to effortlessly defeat Omega Shenron, who had previously made like work of Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegeta. According to Gogeta, he is capable of defeating Omega Shenron with a single finger if he wanted to. His ki control is so acute, that he could change the nature of Omega's Negative Karma Ball into positive energy. As Gogeta took no damage from Omega Shenron's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him.3 Despite his obvious superiority over Omega Shenron, it was his own power that becomes Gogeta's downfall as the fused Saiyan's massive strength wears down the technique's time limit. Statements by authors and guidebooks A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files ''volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be dozens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the Chinese version of the anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy). Gogeta is also stated by the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files ''volume, to be limitless. This is likely because in the first volume, Super Saiyan 4 is described as a form pushing the user to their uppermost limits, and Gogeta is a fusion of two Super Saiyan 4's, and ergo goes beyond the limits of either Saiyan individually. Abilities Techniques and special abilities * '''Big Bang Attack' – One of Vegeta's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. * Big Bang Kamehameha – Gogeta's ultimate attack. This is a combination between the Super Kamehameha and the Big Bang Attack. * Bluff Kamehameha – Gogeta takes the Kamehameha stance, but fires confetti and streamers all over his opponent. Used to humiliate Omega Shenron. * Invisible Eye Blast – Invisible ki fired from the eyes. He used the invisible eye blast to flaunt his superior power on Omega Shenron. * Multi-Form – Used with the Bluff Kamehameha to humiliate Omega Shenron. * Soul Punisher – A technique that Gogeta used to kill Janemba. It appears initially as a Big Bang Attack-sized, multicolored Spirit Bomb. * Super Kamehameha – One of Goku's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang Attack to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. * Ultimate Impact – A rush attack used against Super Janemba, and Omega Shenron. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, and called Invisible Hammer in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Instant Transmission – Goku's teleportation technique, where warps right behind his opponent. Used in a Dragon Ball Heroes trailer and in the Tenkaichi series as a Blast 1 technique. * Stardust Breaker – Gogeta's classic finishing move, used to obliterate Janemba. This is his ultimate technique in many games. * Ultimate Breaker – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. * Ultimate Impact '– A rush attack named in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi series. Used part of it during his fight against Omega Shenron. * '''Kamehameha/Galick Gun – Goku's/Vegeta's classic beam attacks. Used in video games. In Budokai 3/''Infinite World'', depending on who initially uses the Fusion Technique, the beam will vary. However, the damage dealt to the enemy is the same. * Ki Blast Cannon – A technique used by many characters of the Dragon Ball series; it is a clear energy blast fired from the palm. Gogeta is one of the characters who can follow the technique up with a series of Vanishing Attacks. * Big Bang Kamehameha – Gogeta's beam attack, a hybridization of the Big Bang Attack and the Kamehameha. Used against Omega Shenron in Dragon Ball GT, which causes the latter to regurgitate the Dragon Balls. This is a standard death move for Gogeta in many games, such as Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, and Dragon Ball: Raging Blast. ** 100x Big Bang Kamehameha – Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's version of the attack, using his Super Saiyan 4 powers to magnify the power of the beam and cause even more severe damage. This is usually his ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 4 form. * Bluff Kamehameha – This attack has only been seen in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World as far as video game appearances. In its original appearance, it simply angered Omega Shenron, but in its video game appearance, it lowers the ki of the opponent. * Super Kamehameha – Goku's ultimate attack in his Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less ki, making it a standard Blast 2. With Gogeta using it, it is just as powerful as the Final Flash. * 10 X Kamehameha – Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's super attack in Dragon Ball Discross. * Final Flash – Vegeta's ultimate attack in his Super/Super Saiyan 2 form. Gogeta is able to adapt the attack so that it consumes less ki, making it a standard Blast 2. Considering the amount of time this attack takes to charge, and the enormous amount of energy that is gathered, this is one of Gogeta's strongest technique borrowed from Goku and Vegeta. * Vegeto Super Kick – A powerful kick used in the Butōden series. * Perforating Spinner – Gogeta performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Used in the Butōden series, this technique is similar to the Justice Kick. * Halo Smash – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. * Converging Breath – A Mouth Energy Wave used in the Butōden series. ** Chou Energy Dan – A Mouth Energy Barrage Wave that is one his super attacks in the Butōden series. * Galactic Donut – One of Gotenks' signature attacks. Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. * Final Kamehameha – Vegito's ultimate attack. Gogeta only uses this technique in the Butōden series. * Shining Raid '– A golden Super Explosive Wave used and named in ''Ultimate Tenkaichi. * '''Meteo Meteor Attack – Gogeta's meteor attack in Ultimate Battle 22. * Dragon Fist – Goku's ultimate technique in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Gogeta only uses this technique in Buu's Fury. * Ki Blast Volley – Also called Super Energy Wave Volley, this technique is one used where the user fires a continuous barrage of ki Blasts, though stronger than normal. Gogeta uses this technique as his Dragon Rush in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. * Wild Sense – A teleportation technique in which the user warps right away from an attack and then counterattacks by sending the attacker straight to the ground. * Super Mad Dance - One of Gogeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. * Galick Kamehameha '- A combination of the Kamehameha and the Galick Gun, used in ''Dragon Ball Fusions. * Vegito Super Kick * Perforating Spinner * Halo Smash * Exploding Wave * Converging Breath * Galactic Donuts * Final Chou Kamehameha * Chou Energy Dan * Meteo Meteor Attack * Kamehameha (if Goku uses Fusion)/Galick Gun (if Vegeta uses Fusion) * Soul Strike * Soul Punisher * Big Bang Kamehameha * Bluff Kamehameha * 100x Big Bang Kamehameha * Energy Blast * Big Bang Kamehameha * Dragon Fist Explosion * Big Bang Kamehameha ** x100 Big Bang Kamehameha * Meteor Crash * Afterimage Strike * Super Kamehameha ** Bluff Kamehameha * Vanisher Guard: SS4 Gogeta's Evasive Skill. The user is enveloped in a Golden-aura making the user invulnerable to attacks for a short-period in time * Super Mad Dance * '''Punisher Drive * Ki Blast Cannon * Maximum Charge * Super Kamehameha * Soul Punisher * Explosive Wave * Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 1 only) * Instantaneous Transmission * Finish Sign * Super Kamehameha (Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) * Final Flash (''Tenkaichi 1 & 2'' only) * Big Bang Kamehameha (''Tenkaichi 3 only Super Kamehameha) * Super Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 3 only Final Flash) * Stardust Breaker * Explosive Wave (Tenkaichi 1 only) * Power up to the Very Limit * Wild Sense * Big Bang Kamehameha * Ultimate Impact * X100 Big Bang Kamehameha * Auto-Counter * Flying Kick * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * Kiai Cannon * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer * Dragon Smash * Lightning Attack * Step-In Sway * Sway Ground Slash * Sway Lift Strike * Sway Rolling Hammer * Vanishing attack * Aerial Barrage * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * Heavy Crush * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack * God Kamehameha - A powerful version of the Kamehameha usable by Super Saiyan Gogeta in Dragon Ball Heroes as of GDM7 and when he is preparing this technique, he will transform into Super Saiyan 3. * Ultimate Breaker * Shining Raid * Full-Power Big Bang Kamehameha * Kaio-ken - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use the Kaio-ken in his Super Saiyan 4 form, both regular and Kaio-ken x3. * Spirit Bomb - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use the Spirit Bomb. Transformations Fat Gogeta Veku (ベクウ 'Bekū') is the fat version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, his speed is decreased and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, Veku does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, due to his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his "Rabbit Feet" technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen with Goten and Trunks during the Majin Buu Saga, forming Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Skinny Gogeta Concept arts for a skinny Gogeta are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Gogeta card exists in the Japanese card game Dragon Ball Carddass, released on March 22 of 1995 (just after the release of Fusion Reborn on March 4, 1995). Skinny Gogeta is also in the 2004 video game Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. Super Saiyan Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form (Spike games only, in the Dimpsgames he is simply called "Super Saiyan Gogeta"). Immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all (a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face did not do anything). In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. Even while at this stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2. Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper, this is more notable in the in-game. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 2 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta attains this form in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM3). Gogeta also appears in this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 3 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. Golden Great Ape Gogeta is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape in Dragon Ball Heroes, attained in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this form Gogeta keeps his bang and even being large, the Metamoran clothes stretch like the Saiyans' armors, thus being able to retain them too. He uses the Ultra Soul Punisher as a technique, which is the same as Stardust Breaker, only stronger. Super Saiyan 4 The ultimate form of Gogeta seen in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the strongest warrior. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes. Unlike his previous appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him. His speed in this form is so great that Omega Shenron cannot even see him move. Category:Characters